


The Rescue

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Thulaz (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Thace receives a distress signal on a BoM channel and responds but never thought it would change his life forever.





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is an Au, where Krolia never left Earth after having Keith. This is the first story in the Blind Keith Series. There is major character death in this first chapter, but it is not described as it is not the focus of the series. This is Thulaz.

"The Rescue"

Thace blinked at the console on his ship. That was a distress signal that was used by only members of the Blade of Marmora, but why would it come from a primitive planet? However, he couldn't ignore a distress signal. He flew quickly to a beautiful blue and green planet, following the distress signal. Thace stayed above the white clouds until he was almost on top of the distress signal.

He suddenly found himself face to face with an Empire ship. He immediately shot the ship down before landing in the desert. There didn't seem to be anything around, except for a house and a smaller building nearby. The house was slightly smoking and looked like part of it had collapsed. Thace exited his ship and approached the house. He pried the door open and peered into the darkened house, looking for the Blade who sent the distress signal.

"Hello? This is the Blade of Marmora. Is anyone here?" Thace called out but didn't get any response. He continued his search for another half a varga before he found someone. However, she was dead. Thace knelt down next to her, recognizing her immediately. It was Lieutenant Krolia! Tears jumped to his eyes, but fortunately, they didn't blur his vision because there was a blood trail that didn't come from Krolia. Thace quickly followed the trail, which led to the smaller building. He knocked on the door, calling out, "Hello? This is the Blade of Marmora. I am Krolia's pack mate. Is there someone in here?"

A groan from inside caught Thace's attention before the door swung open. The scent of blood was thick in the air. There weren't too many places the person inside could hide. The door closed behind him, and there was a loud thump. Thace turned around and saw an alien laying on the ground. He was bleeding heavily from a deep wound in his side. He knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"No, but...it's too late for...me. Krolia died to give me...a chance to get...away with our son, but I...won't be able to...make it much longer. My son needs...someone to watch him. Please...take care of...my boy."

"Daddy?"

Thace took his eyes off the man for a tick when he heard the little voice. There was a little boy with pale peach skin color, black hair, no claws, no fangs, and strange dull looking purple eyes. "Hello, little one."

"Daddy?"

"Keith, Daddy won't...be able to stay with you. You have to...go with-"

"Thace."

"Go with Thace. He...worked with your...Mama. He'll take real good...care of you. Be a good boy, and remember Mama and...Daddy love you."

Thace could tell the man was close to the end of his life and called out, "Keith, come here please."

Keith toddled over and reached out with a hand. His hand came into contact with Thace's uniform. "Up?"

Thace picked him up and was surprised when Keith patted his cheek before wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. When Thace put an arm around Keith's waist, Thace was surprised once more to find a sheathed blade secured there. "What's this?"

"Krolia...left her blade...for Keith."

Thace was astonished that the man was still alive. "So he is part Galra?"

"Yes. Please leave...so he doesn't see me die."

Thace tucked Keith's head into his uniform and left the shack. He carried the little boy into his ship. Thace kept Keith on his lap as he set the ship to fly back to headquarters. To distract the kit, Thace asked, "So, Keith, how old are you?"

"Three!"

"You're such a little thing, aren't you, kit?"

"Not little."

"It's not a bad thing, kit. Are you tired? You can take a nap if you'd like."

Keith curled up in Thace's lap, yawning. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He was making little sounds in his sleep that Thace recognized as typical, content Galran kit noises. He sighed in relief, mentally preparing for the confrontation of the rest of his pack, especially his mate, Ulaz. 

Fin


End file.
